Aquela História
by Isa Savinon
Summary: Nana Komatsu conta uma de suas histórias românticas vivida quando ainda estava no colegial, minha primeira oneshot de NANA, leiam.


Aquela História

Às vezes as pessoas se enganam na hora de se apaixonar, e está história que irei contar aconteceu comigo mesma e não foi uma daquelas histórias de drama e sim de comédia, e me rendeu horas sentada em uma cadeira dando boas risadas e contando-a para divertir meus melhores amigos.

Primeiro começaremos com uma breve entrevista sobre minha pessoa, meu nome é Nana Komatsu, mas todos me chamam de Hachi, tenho 20 anos, magra, cabelos lisos e na altura dos ombros.

Tudo começou quando ainda tinha 17 anos, quando estava naquela fase de paqueras divertidas e de um desejo louco de viver uma paixão, pelo menos esse era o meu desejo (Risos).

Um dia quando estava lanchando com minha amiga Junko no pátio da escola, observei o garoto mais lindo e charmoso de todo o mundo, para ser sincera não era um garoto e sim um homem, e que homem! O pior foi que quando tomei coragem para ir falar com o garanhão a desgraça do sinal bateu, era hora de ir para a aula de geografia. Sentei suspirante em minha carteira torcendo para encontrá-lo novamente.

-Bom dia classe!

Quando olhei para a porta, lá estava meu Deus Grego, na verdade meu Deus Japonês (Apelidinho carinhoso que eu dei para ele.), a aula se passou maravilhosamente bem, tirando a parte de que eu não tinha ouvido uma só palavra que ele havia dito dobre a matéria, porque estava ocupada demais olhando aqueles lindos olhos, cabelos, boca, mãos e até unhas bonitas ele tinha, vocês podem achar que estou exagerando, mas é a pura verdade. O nome dele descobri olhando o pequeno broche preso em sua camisa, Takashi Asano, era o nome mais lindo do mundo para mim naquele momento, eu estava realmente, loucamente, perdidamente apaixonada pelo meu novo professor de geografia, o único problema era que eu era 12 anos mais nova que ele, e provavelmente fosse bem difícil de ele olhar para mim algum quem disse que eu não gostava de desafios?Faria o possível e até mesmo o impossível para chegar perto dele.

Nos dias seguintes passei até a gostar mais de geografia, procurava me dedicar ao máximo nas aulas dele, fazia todas as tarefas que ele pedia, minha mãe até estranhou eu ter passado do 5 para o 10 no boletim, fazia de tudo para estar próxima do meu Deus Japonês, até simulava alguns tropeções perto dele, e para completar, comprei um colar gravadas as iniciais do meu nome e do dele, aquele colar para mim era como um amuleto sagrado, não tirava nem por reza ´´braba``, tadinha da macaca da professora de educação física fazia de tudo para eu tirar o colar e participar das aulas, tudo perca de tempo, porque eu não tiraria nem que uma vaca dançasse balé na minha frente.

Mas como o encanto da Cinderela que teve fim à meia-noite, o meu também teve fim, mas foi às nove horas da manhã, quando o diretor Pascualete entrou na nossa sala de aula e anunciou que o professor Takashi Asano tinha sido transferido para a nossa unidade no mesmo que vocês ouviram do outro lado do mundo, era lá que o meu Deus Japonês estava vivendo de agora diante.

Lógico que a notícia caiu como uma bomba encima de mim, chorei, berrei, e até mesmo tentei convencer minha mãe de agente se mudar para o Brasil, com uma desculpa meia boca que não colou nada bem. Mas como minha avó dizia o tempo cura tudo, e realmente curou, porque hoje com 20 anos, lembro dessa história com boas risadas e conto-a para divertir meus amigos.

-Nossa Hachi!Que história hein? – Nana Oosaki, minha melhor amiga, dava muitas gargalhadas da minha cara e da minha história.

-Isso só podia ter acontecido com a nossa Hachi mesmo... – Shin se divertia.

-Abraço em grupo!!! – Nobu já estava bêbado com as poucas latinhas de cerveja que havia tomado e continuava rindo à toa.

Nana, Shin, Nobu, Yasu e eu continuamos todos sentados naquela mesa do lado da janela, bebendo, ouvindo outras histórias e nos divertindo.

Já está história que estou vivendo agora, não vai ter um final desagradável como está outra. Sabe por quê?Porque está nunca terá um fim.

Oi pessoal, está é minha primeira oneshot de NANA, o anime que eu mais gosto, espero que tenham gostado de ler, beijos e, por favor, deixem reviews.


End file.
